Some years later
by CaskettIsInMyVeins
Summary: What could happen in the future... (I'm french, so I apologize if they are mistakes)


The light coming from the sun, through the curtains of their bedrooms, woke her up gently, but Kate kept her eyes closed just for a few moments more. She remembered that she felt asleep on the couch last night, in Castle's arms while they were watching some DVD. At this thought, she melt just a little more in his embrace, and a smile appeared on her lips. He probably carried her to the bedroom. She shivers when she felts Rick's lips on her cheek and his hands on her waist. She stayed still, feeling to good just like this, but she whispered, in a sleepy voice.

- Hey you…

- Wow… Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up… , he said, to tease her, and she gently smacked his arm.

- Don't make fun ! That's mean Castle !

He couldn't help himself, and he laughed at her words, before he started kissing her cheek. He turned his head to properly kiss her, but she pulled him away. He knew it was just for revenge for his teasing. He murmured in her hear, while kissing her neck, the way he knew she loved.

- I said you were beauty Kate, that was sweeter than mean…

- But still... you're making fun of me ! She said, biting her lip and closing for a few seconds her eyes, just to appreciate what he was doing to her.

- Well, then I apologize Detective... And I know a way to make it up to you, that you're going to love...

She tried to stop smiling at what his last sentence was implying and she quietly nodded looking at him in the eyes, and she put one of her hand on his torso.

- Oh no Castle, it won't be that easy ! She grins at him and pushed him away, still pretending to be mad at him.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled softly, before kissing her forehead.

- Well, actually, it wasn't just to make it up to you... I just wanted to enjoy this time with you as long as the loft is still quite. It didn't happen in a while now... While he was speaking, he cut himself several times to kiss Kate in the neck, on her cheek, getting closer and closer of her lips at every kiss.

He was winning and he knew it. She could easily say that by his look and thanks to the fact that she couldn't help herself from smiling and searching his lips for a real kiss.

- I know you want it too, just as bad as I want...

- Geez Castle ! What are you waiting for ? You know how much I want you to kiss me !

His hands, that were from now on, on her hips, were making her impatient, and driving her crazy. He laughed before he kissed her with love and passion. They kissed this way until they both needed to breathe.

- Good morning, Mrs Castle... He whispered in her hear, and like every time he told her that, she giggles.

- I don't get tired of hearing this name...

- Perfect ! I don't want you to get tired of it.

- That won't happen. Do I have to remember you that I love you ?

- No you don't, I already know it but... I love hearing you ...

She didn't let him finish his sentence and kissed him with love, all the love she felt for him. Their kiss became more and more intense, and he slowly rolled on her, without breaking their lips contact. Her hand started to explore his back, while his were under the shirt she was wearing. He finally ended the kiss, to start kissing her neck again and it slowly became more and more heated. She discreetly moans in his hear when she felt Castle's lips on her thigh.

And then, he felt Kate froze and he stopped what he was doing instantly, wondering what was wrong. Before he could even ask her anything, the little voice of their almost 3 years old daughter brought them back to reality.

- Mummy !

- Hey baby... What are you doing here ? Kate asked while he was readjusting her shit – well his shirt – correctly on her body.

- I am hungry.

- Yeah me too... He couldn't help himself from saying this and he thought _'even if it's not food I'm craving.'_ And he could tell, when she gently smacked him that Kate certainly read his mine.

- What are you doing under the sheets daddy ?!

- I... hum... well I was...

- Yeah, Rick, what were you doing ? Kate teased him, instead of helping him find an excuse.

'_Thanks for the help ! And I was about to give your mom an orgasm.'_ He thought again, before clearing his throat. I was searching for the ring your mom lost during the night and... I found it ! He said, showing Kate's hand, where their wedding ring was. Come over here baby.

They both sited in the bed, and their daughter climb in the bed and kissed both of them before she sits between her parents.

- So sweetheart, what do you want to eat ? Pancakes ? asked Kate.

- Or maybe waffles ?

- Can I have both ?

They start laughing and they finally opted for the pancakes that Kate will prepare.

- Dad... Can you tell me one of your stories with mom while she cooks ?

- Sure, just chose the book baby !

She went to his office and Castle thrives to be alone with his wife to kiss her quickly, but they get interrupted by their daughter once again this morning, as she came back with Hamptons Heat in her arms.

- You kiss each other too often you know that ?

- Oh sweetie ! You're gonna change your mind soon enough, you'll see ! Said Kate as she smiles and Castle rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, but you can particularly take your time for that ! So you chose Hamptons Heat huh ? He took the book and sited on a chair, with the little girl on his legs.

- Oh that was for our first week-end away just the two of us !

- And what happened ?

- Let's see, started Castle while thinking of a good way to tell this story to their daughter without actually speaking about murder, as he does every time she asked for a story. Like your mom said, it was the first time we were going out of New-York, just the two of us together... and we were about to have a midnight swim in the pool, when a men just fell into it...

- Was he the bad man ?

- No, actually not. It was the guy that needed justice... He laughed at the memory even though at the moment it wasn't funny at all. So we called the cops.

- Why ?! Mom is a cop, so you didn't need to call them...

Castle and Beckett both laughed this time and Kate put one of her hand on their daughter's arm to catch her attention.

- I'm a cop in New-York, but in any other city, I'm not. I don't even have the right to interfere in their cases so we had to call them.

- This law is crap because they can't have the best cop in the world !

- I totally agree with you baby. He glanced at Kate who was smiling at them.

- So what happened after you called the cops ?

- They came to our house to know what we saw and they started to investigate and they weren't really good at it... I asked a few questions about their case but their answers were...

- Yeah, and I was supposed to be on vacation, but your dad wanted, needed answers. And instead of doing what we had planned he pushed me to investigate on our own on the case...

- What did you plan to do before the case ?

- Hum... Have fun, together... Kate was lightly blushing while searching her words at the thought of what their plans have been.

- Okay... And you didn't have fun because of dad ?

- Hum, not really sweetie. Well first I was mad at him because I wasn't supposed to work, and yet, we were investigating a case.

- But that's how you two met, working on a case right ? So I think it's funny. Castle laughed again at the answer of their daughter and looked at Kate, remembering that he told her the exact same thing back then.

- Oh Castle ! She definitely is your daughter ! She finally exclaimed, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

- Oh because I had to have a doubt about this Beckett ?!

Kate grinned at her husband with a mysterious smile, just to tease him. Of course he didn't have to doubt about this and he perfectly knew that. Besides their daughter was a perfect mix of both of them. She has the same kind of brown curled hair and she has his blue eyes. Her voice got her out of her thoughts and she smiled at the answer of their daughter.

- Hey ! I'm your daughter too mom ! And who's Beckett dad ?

- Yeah, I thought we were married Castle ! Kate smiled again and winked at him.

- Beckett was the name of her mother before I was enough lucky to marry her...

- And sometimes I wonder why I accepted, Beckett is so much prettier..

- You married him because you're in love with him mummy, look !

She took the photo which was on the table and gave it to Kate. A photo of their wedding that made Kate smiled just a little bit more, because, indeed, in this photo, it was written all over her face that she was completely in love with him. And it has never changed since that day, 4 years ago. Her love had just grown up and up during these years.

- Besides... you and dad are mean...

- Why ?! Asked Rick and Kate at the exact same time.

- Because, I wasn't even invited at the wedding, I'm not on the photos... Where was I ?

Her parents laughed again and Kate gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

- You weren't here baby... I mean, you weren't born. I wasn't even pregnant !

- That's not fair...

- I know sweetie ! My mother always told me that I said the same thing to her when I was your age.

- You were so beautiful... and you too daddy.

- Thank you baby ! He kissed her cheek softly and she went back to his office to put the book where it was.

At the same time, Castle had take Kate in her arms in the kitchen and they were tenderly kissing. When they fell apart, he smiled at his wife and looked her in the eyes.

- You know, our wedding was one of the best day of my life. And it just keep getting better and better every day, with the two of you.

- You make me happy too, Rick.

- Perfect... I never want this to change.

Later that same day, Castle was sitting on the couch in the loft, his computer with him, on his lap, and Kate was lying next to him, her head resting on his thighs. She was almost sleeping and he was writing another Nikki Heat book. He heard, at the end of the afternoon the footsteps of their daughter and turned his head to see her coming out of her bedroom where she took a nap. She went on the couch, being careful not to wake up Kate and she sit next to Castle. She whispers, after she took a look at the computer.

- You're writing about mom again ?

- I could write about her all the time baby, he simply answered with a smile, and his hand was playing with Kate's hair. He saw her smile and knew she was not completely asleep. Would you want me to write about someone else ?

- Oh no !

- I'm sure your mom wouldn't like it either, especially if I started to write about another woman...

- You don't have the right anyway ! You can only write about mommy.

- Don't worry about that Lily, she's the only woman I want to write about.

- And he better write just about me or I'll have to shoot him, added Kate with a sleepy voice.

- And do you write about me sometimes dad ?

- Yes, I actually am, right now, but I won't tell anything about it, I don't want to give spoilers to one of my biggest fans !

He hadn't finished his sentence that Kate was suddenly sitting in the couch and was staring at him, with a smile.

- Rook and Nikki are having a baby ?!

- Yes, and guess what... it's gonna be a girl !

- Let me look !

- No, it'll ruin all the surprise ! You'll have to wait, you already know too much !

- But that's mom and she's your muse dad, she can read !

- Oh you, Castle women, I hate it when you combine against me !

- Oh you're such a martyr Castle !

He stacked his tongue out at her and they all laughed together. He took his daughter on his legs and turned the computer to Kate so that she could read. She puts her head on his chest and Castle's hands were running through her hair and he was smiling, happy with them.

- Oh and you'll have to skip some pages, and wait until tonight, to be alone with me, to read them... Just in case you would do it for real, he said with a smile which was telling enough to her to understand what kind of scenes it could be.

- What is it dad ?

- Oh well... nothing... just a lot of kissing, and you already think that we kiss too much, so we won't do it with you baby... See how nice we are ?

- Yeah but I already knew that... I love you.

- We love you too... Kate told her, and kissed her cheek before starting to read again, and Castle could see a big smile coming on her lips.


End file.
